Colonel Cobar
Name: Cobar (first name unknown) Age: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Killzone Liberation Birthplace: Helghan Rank: Colonel Factpile Stats ---- Victories/Factpile Awards: Loses/Factpile Hall of Shame : Strength: Medium High Speed: Average Durability: Pistol shot seems to kill him Intelligence: Average Energy: None Destructive capability: Entire squads Weakness: Basic Helghast limits Standard Equipment: M3 revolver, Tank equiped with: Spider mines, MRL, VNS Scylla Cerberus mounted chaingun Powers/Abilities: None Bio: Cobar is the High Commander of the Colonial Guard, an elite Third Helghast Army unit responsible for protecting top-ranking officers and carrying out their special assignments. Cobar serves as an extension of General Metrac's will on the battlefield, enforcing his commands with an iron fist. His capacity for violence against enemies and allies alike has become legendary throughout Helghast ranks. It has even earned him the nickname 'White Death', a reference to the distinctive white uniform of the Colonial Guard. Cobar revels in his notoriety, and loves to boast about his cruelties. While Cobar is fairly proficient in the use of melee weapons and close combat techniques, he prefers to forego such subtleties in favor of large-scale destruction. His pride and joy is a customized, heavily armed KIT-AN1 all-terrain vehicle, which Cobar uses to crush the opposition - quite literally, in some cases. Those who have witnessed his gleeful killing sprees often take him for a borderline psychotic, who randomly acts out his violent impulses. This is only partially true; Cobar's highly temperamental nature belies a more calculating side, which his foes tend to underestimate. Cobar is fully dedicated to the Helghast ideology, and defends it with all the fierceness and conviction of a religious zealot. He sincerely believes that his people are destined to become superior to their human ancestors. He finds validation for his beliefs in extraordinary Helghast specimens like General Metrac, whose remarkable physiology can withstand the atmospheres of both Helghan and Vekta without the need for any surgical modification. In fact, Armin Metrac may well be the only man that Cobar fears and respects – a feat not even Scolar Visari can lay claim to. History Cobar's unwavering loyalty to Metrac stems from an incident that occurred during the formation of the Third Helghast Army. Private Cobar was on death row for shooting his military instructor when Lieutenant General Metrac took an interest in the case. Throughout the trial Cobar had refused to apologize for his crime, maintaining that the instructor was “a spineless Vektan” for ordering an end to a massive training operation simply because one of the recruits was critically injured. After reviewing all the evidence, Metrac agreed with Cobar, and had the Judge Advocate of the Court-Martial put to death in his place. Metrac's act sent shockwaves through the ranks, as well as an unmistakable signal to new recruits: there would not be any room for weakness in the Third Helghast Army. To Cobar, it was clear that the future of Helghan lay with men like Metrac. After he completed the remainder of his training with flying honors, Metrac invited him to join a military protection and enforcement unit known as the Colonial Guard. Cobar was only too happy to oblige, as the new rank would allow him to engage in acts of brutality on a scale he had never experienced before. He wasted no time establishing a reputation for himself - mere days after landing on Vekta, he captured, tortured and dismembered three ISA council members in Sedah City. Respect Thread: http//:www.killzone.com